dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning VS Raiden
Lightning VS Raiden is SSS42X2's 10th DBX. It features Lightning from the Final Fantasy series and Raiden from the Metal Gear series. Description Lightning is going to strike as these two shock up until one goes down. Can Lightning take down the unstoppable Wolverine-Killer? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro A women sliced through a demon as it vanished, this was the one and only Lightning. She then put her sword away and walked, only to be stopped by more demons, but when she blinked, all of the demons were cut as she turned around and saw a man pointing his sword at her, this was Raiden. (Cue Sky Should Be High - Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-) Raiden: What are you doing here? Lightning: I'm just looking for something important. Raiden: And if it doesn't want to be found? Lightning pointed her sword directly at Raiden's face. Lightning: Get out of my way and maybe I won't cut your insides! Raiden took out the Murasama and faced Lightning. Raiden: You made your choice, now come at me with all you got! Fight HERE WE GOOO! Lightning ran at Raiden as he jumps back and dodges a full on attack, but gets hit by Fira and is knocked to a pillar close by, but Lightning slashes him with multiple Aerora and Watera blasts, sending him back. He jumps out of the way and slashes her in the chest, then rapidly kicks her while she tries to fire multiple bolts of Tundara and one eventually hits Raiden, point-blank in the face as she goes in for multiple slashes and uppercuts him so hard, he flies through the concrete onto the streets, while Raiden grabbed her and knocked her down onto the pavement. They both look at each other with nothing but sheer bloodlust in their eyes as they collide blades and counter every attack each throw out. Lightning jumps back and rushes at Raiden. Lightning: Nice try, but this is TRUE SKILL! Lightning brings out a fatal slash, stunning him in the process. She jumps back and uses Flamestrike, Froststrike, Sparkstrike, and Aquastrike, causing an explosion that destroys the city and causes Raiden to fall down. Lightning kneels down, thinking the fight is over. (Cue The Very Very Very Strongest!!! - Sai, sai, Saikyou!!! - One Piece) Lightning: I told you to stay out of my way, what an idiot. Suddenly, Raiden gets up, all bruised and stained by blood. Raiden: Is that all? Lightning stares, shocked that he survived. Lightning: How? Raiden: I've been through worse than this. You don't even compare. Raiden finds fuel inside of a broken Gecko and heals up while Lightning heals herself with Cura. The climax is about to unfold. (Cue Limit Break! - Final Fantasy Xlll-2) Thunder and lightning they both glare at each other and trade blow-for-blow and Lightning knocks him down and repeatedly stabs him in the chest until he jumps out of the way, grabs a nearby Gecko, and throws it at Lightning, causing her to slice it apart. She then sees Raiden stab her and rapidly kicks her and headbutts her, causing her to land ontop of a building. Lightning then activates her Limit Break: Army of One. She slashes Raiden multiple times until she slices him in half, landing gracefully on the pavement, however she finds out a stab wound was shown on her arm until Raiden and the Murasama stab her in the head. (*Cut Music*) Lightning's lifeless body falls to the floor as Raiden looks at the lower half of his body. The screen fades to black. Raiden: Well... s**t. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: Well, I guess lightning can strike the same place twice, in the head. Sorry Lightning, but It Has to Be This Way because of the Rules of Nature. Next is a duel of anime and comic claws. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant